Sonny's Song Oh, my, my, my
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swift's song: Mary's Song  Oh, my, my, my PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY :D


_**Sonny's Song (Oh My, My, My) **_

**(she said…) **  
><em><strong>I was seven<br>And you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky  
>Pretty lights<br>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growin' up and fallin' in love<br>And our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes<br>And said, "Oh my, my, my"  
><strong>_  
>I remember when I was seven. My mommy took me down the street to the park. She told me we could only stay for an hour though. I ran over to the swings and tried to pump my legs but failed. I never learned how to pump. A boy who looked just a couple years older than me walked up to where I was sitting on the swing. He had dirty blonde hair and eyes that looked like pretty lights that shined like the stars in the sky.<p>

"Hi, my name is Chad. What's your name?" he asked me.

"Allison. But my friends and family call me Ally."

"Hm. I like the name Sonny better. It suits you. Can I call you Sonny?"

I gave him a light giggle and said, "Sure."

"Cool. Do you need a push? I saw you having a hard time pumping earlier."

"Yeah. A push would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled a cute smile at me and went behind me to start pushing me.

From that day on, Chad and I became best friends. That weekend he came over to my house for dinner. Our parents became very close to each other. My mom is friends with his and my dad is friends with his also.

I always heard our daddies talking about how we were going to grow up and fall in "love". Whatever that means.

Every time our daddies would say that, our mamas would roll their eyes and say, "Oh my, my, my." I never understood what they meant by that.

_**Took me back to the house in the backyard trees  
>Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Took me back to when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I<br>Oh my, my, my, my**_

A couple years later, Chad and I ha built a tree house in my backyard with our dads. We would always run around an just joke around. He always threatened he would beat me up if I messed with his hair. Yeah, he can be a bit self centered.

One day, just to mess with him some more, I ruffled his soft golden hair. He gave me a threatening look and yelled, "I'm gonna beat you up Allison!"

I ran away from him giggle the whole way. I taunted him saying, "Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me."

He started walking toward me an said, "Fine!" I knew where he was going with this. We always had these little bickers that our parents found hilarious.

"Fine," I said back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh, we are so good," I answered. Then he surprised me by actually trying to kiss me so I started running around like crazy, trying to avoid getting beaten up for the hair dilemma or getting kissed because of the little song I taunted him with. He eventually caught up with me but instead of hurting me or kissing me he hugged me.

_**I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined  
>Like pretty lights<br>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we'd really fall in love<br>But our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
>And said, "Oh my, my, my."<strong>_

We were all at my house celebrating my sixteenth birthday; me, Chad, his parents, and my parents.

Chad turned eighteen a few months ago. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him but I was afraid that if I told him and he didn't feel the same way, then it would totally jeopardize our whole friendship. While my parents were cleaning up in the kitchen, Chad and I were outside, just hanging out like always, when he started to look a bit nervous. That's when I decided that I needed to speak up.

"Is everything alright, Chad?"

"Um, yeah. There's just something that I need to tell you, Sonny." Ever since we became besties, everyone started to call me Sonny.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, you see… for a while now, I really liked you and I realized not too long ago that I'm in love with you. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to risk our frien—" I cut him off by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Chad, I love you, too," I said getting lost in his deep sapphire eyes. After all these years, they still shined like pretty lights. He slowly leaned in giving me a longer, more romantic kiss.

I could see our parents looking at us through the kitchen window out the corner of my eye. I slowly pulled away from Chad and pointed at the window.

"God, you can't get any privacy around here," he grumbled on and on about how our first actual kiss wasn't even private.

"Oh, come on. Let's go get some desert."

"Okay," he agreed interlocking his fingers with mine.

We walked inside to get some cake and ice cream when all of the adults gave us knowing looks. "Did you really have to spy on us?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other, then back at us. At the same time they responded with, "Yes."

Chad and I rolled our eyes and went to go sit in the dining room when our parents gave us our cake. I had blown out the candles before dinner. It's just a weird tradition in our house.

Our parents sat across from us when my dad said, "Well I know we used to joke about the two of you falling in love, but we never believed it would actually happen."

Chad's dad let out a little chuckle an agreed with my dad. Our moms just rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my, my, my."

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two a.m. riding in your truck.<br>And all I need, is here next to me.  
>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight.<br>Slamming of doors 'stead of kissing goodnight.  
>You stayed outside 'til the morning light.<br>Oh my, my, my, my**_

Chad and I have been dating for five months without any problems. My parents didn't really care what time I came home when I was out with Chad and neither did his parents when he was with me. We always went to a little creek just on the outskirts of our town.

It was two a.m. and we were riding in Chad's truck on our way to the creek. Everything was great as long as Chad was right next to me.

When we were at school the next day, the popular girls were making fun of me as usual and flirting with Chad which was definitely something new. They were even being meaner to me than usual. Chad just stood there saying nothing. Since it was the end of the school day, I just decided to start running home, which was only down the street from the school. The whole way there, Chad was yelling my name, but I refused to turn around or even acknowledge his presence. I ran straight up to my room and slammed the door with all my strength, which is exactly what I did to the front door too so Chad wouldn't come in.

The next morning, my mom came to wake me up. "Honey, is there a reason Chad is sleeping on the porch?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we had a fight after school yesterday. He let all the girls flirt with him and he didn't even say anything when they were all making fun of me."

"Oh, Honey, just go out there and talk to him. Maybe you can sort this all out. It looks like he was there all night. I know you can work this out it was your first fight; as friends or as a couple."

"You're right mom. I'll go talk to him."

I got out of bed, walked downstairs and went out to the patio. I knelt down in front of Chad's sleeping form and gently shook him to wake him up. His eyes lightly fluttered open. Once he fully took in my presence, he bolted up straight.

"Sonny, I am so sorry about yesterday. I swear I never flirted back and since they've picked on you since we were kids, I knew you were strong and didn't care what they—"

"Did you stay out here all night?" I interrupted.

"Of course, Sonny. I love you. It broke my heart to see you get hurt like that and slam that door in my face. You mean everything to me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chad." I leaned forward and gave him a strong kiss on the lips. "That was our first fight," I said sadly when we pulled apart.

"I know. And I don't plan on having another one," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close with my head on his shoulder as we were sitting on my porch swing.

"Me neither," I agreed. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too, Sonny," he said while putting a hand under my chin so I turned towards him to give me a gentle kiss on the lips with both of us smiling.  
><em><strong><br>A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me  
>Got down on one knee<strong>_

Chad and I were sitting near our little creek. In one of the trees was carved, "CDC + ADM 4EVER". **(A/N: Let's pretend "Allison's" middle name is Devonne like Demi's middle name) **We've been dating for three years now. Now I'm nineteen and Chad is twenty-one.

Once we reached the tree, Chad took my hand in his and went down on one knee. I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand.

"Sonny, when we were little kids, I had a crush on you. Then when I turned eighteen, I knew I was in love." He took a velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I know we're a little young, but I talked to our parents and they all gave us their blessings. So, Allison Monroe, will you marry me?"

I pounced on him, screaming, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Then I started attacking his lips with mine. He slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

That night we just sat near the water, snuggled up to each other, saying, "I love you," to each other all night.

_**Take me back to the time we walked down  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said, "I do."  
>And I did too<br>Take me home where we met so many years before.  
>We'll we rock our babies on the very front porch.<br>After all this time, you and I.  
>I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine<br>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
>In the sky<br>Oh my, my, my**_

I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown, walking down the isle. We both said our vows, kissed and ran down the isle.

A year later, I gave birth to identical twins; a boy and a girl. The boy we named Michael Richard Cooper after my uncles. The girl we named Michelle Caitlyn Cooper after Chad's cousins. **(A/N: I actually have 2 uncles named Michael and Richard. And Michelle and Caitlyn are actually my best friends :D) **

We were sitting on the porch rocking our children. After all this time, I still would always want Chad by my side. No one else.

I could picture myself when I'm eighty-seven and he's eighty-nine. Something tells me his eyes will still be his best feature. 


End file.
